Hwoarang's Confession
by Rojo-Conquistador
Summary: Hwoarang's resolve breaks as he cannot take it anymore. He confesses his true reason for leaving Korea. Also, pursuing Jin in the Iron Fist Tournament becomes a folly to fool Baek and himself. Revised. Warnings inside.


**A/N: I was really down the dumps when I wrote this. The only way I could let it out was by making this fic. It worked pretty well. And now, I fell so much better! I dedicate this to my new friend ****karyu on LJ**** who share my passion for Tekken yaoi. ^_^**

* * *

**Summary: **Hwoarang's resolve breaks as he couldn't take it anymore. He confesses his true reason for leaving Korea. Also, pursuing Jin in the Iron Fist Tournament becomes a folly to fool Baek and himself.

**Warnings: **Angst and yes, this is a shounen -ai fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken. If I did, well, let's just say it'll be designed to mind fuck the hell out of unsuspecting victims Heeheehee!

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Every night I crave your burning touch, your scent..... everything. The need and the desire to hold you close are just too much._

_Sa bum nim, don't you know? The feelings I have for you are tearing me apart. I just love you so much it hurts. Knowing that you'll only see me as a prized student, a son and not as someone more is enough to send me spiraling through a world of madness._

_I wish I could just get rid of this pain. _

_Numbing it every way possible I could think of, failed._

_AGH! Why are things too complicated for their own damn good?!_

_My sanity is slowly drifting apart and I can't fight back the tears anymore. The mask of a spirited and rebellious street punk that you took in many years ago is nothing but a faux pas of a plan._

_Maybe...maybe I'm not so strong after all. I'm just a weak and pathetic little screw-up that can't get anything right._

_You should be ashamed of me. Feeling this way for another man is taboo. Seeing you more than my master is a disgrace. And most of all, loving you is a sin. A sin that the heavens curse and God, Himself, has forbidden._

_I couldn't stop myself from loving you but may someday, I could. Yes, maybe I could._

_This is why I should leave._

_Hate me if you must, but please forgive me._

_Goodbye, Baek......_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)__  
_

Two men stood amidst the heavy atmosphere. Both were haggard and injured from the previous round, yet continued to take there stances and prepared for the second battle.

The one with raven hair eyed his rival with slight puzzlement.

_"He seems distracted more than usual."_

Annoyed, the other with flaming red hair snapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kazama?! Quit staring at me already!"

Jin narrowed his eyes at the Korean.

"Why are you after me anyway? Seriously, This is getting old, Hwoarang," the taekwondo fighter flinched at that and looked away. Clenching his fists, he let his bangs cover his melancholic eyes.

"It's not like you would understand." It was barely a whisper but the young Kazama caught it.

Hwoarang turned his back from him. A gentle breeze picked up and the gang leader began to walk away.

"What are you doing? You just can't walk out!"

Without stopping his pace he said, "I forfeit. You win, Kazama."

Jin was bewildered. He didn't know what came over him when he ran and tackled the other to the ground.

"A while ago you asked me what the hell was wrong with me. Now let me have the honors to ask you the same damn question."

The raven haired youth let the other struggle within his hold. He was taken aback as he saw tears run down the Korean's cheeks.

"Let me go! You won't understand me at all!"

"Then make me understand!"

"SHUT UP AND JUST LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

More tears flowed down Hwoarang's face like pouring rain. His cries sounded more fervent as he became hysterical. He couldn't see anything even when his eyes were open. Wild movements ceased as he felt soft lips against his own.

"Uhmp! Uhmp!"

The redhead tried to push the karateka off of him with all his remaining strength but to no avail. Strong arms enveloped him in a warm embrace, making his body grow weaker by the second. He trembled at the first few moments and closed his eyes shut. Then, slowly he kissed back, showing full submission as he encircled his own arms on the other's neck.

Jin broke the kiss when he sensed the sudden need for air. He hugged Hwoarang tighter as weeping turned to quiet sobs. He won't let him go no matter what. This person needed him right now.

"Hwoarang, it's okay. Just let it all out."

He wasn't sure if the other heard him or not.

Hwoarang stayed there limp and unmoving. He just stared at the endless blue sky.

_"Sa bum nim.........."_

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I admit that this was my first time writing anything. Hope you enjoyed it though! Mah! R n' R everyone and tell me whatcha think. XD Special thanks to Salysha for giving me pointers and a heads up to get my lazy self to edit this feel free to revisit this fic. **  
_  
*Sa bum nim means "master" in case you're wondering._


End file.
